come back to me
by littleangel1280
Summary: Just read it and found out yourself


Come back to me 

Riiya, chacha and shiine are walking to school together 'Riiya kun!' riiya turned around and marin jumped on top of him 'ah marin konnichiwa can you please get of me?' Marin pulled riiya up and gave him 10 kisses. Shiine looked at chacha and saw a fiery aura 'marin the mermaid leave him alone!'with that chacha pushed marin away and marin pushed her and they kept doing it, Riiya got up and walked to school sighing how chacha and mairn always do this in the morning just that mairn jumped on top of him and clinged there for the rest of the way. Once they got to the banana class their teacher rascal whiped the ground 'YOUR LATE!' he screamed 'Yeah by 0.005 seconds'shiine counteract. Rascal and shiine laughed while everyone sweatdropped.

'

After school, riiya ran back to his house in the mountains 'Yo grandpa'riiya shouted energetically 'uh hi riiya annoying as usual' but riiya can see that his grandpa was worrying as riiya looked around him he saw 'Nicki! What are you doing here'he asked his green haired fairy friend 'What? you didn't tell him'nicki shot an evil glare at riiya's grandpa who was looking at his feet. 'Riiya you are going to move to the spring mountains for 2 years for special training with me pack your bags'with that nicki got up but riiya grabbed her 'wait nicki l know we are childhood friends and l want to be with you but this is too soon'

Nicki looked at riiya and how he wants to stay longer 'very well'she pointed her wand at the calendar and turned it from may the 10th to july the 15th 'you have until then to get ready ok riiya?'riiya nodded before nicki left she gave him and quick kiss on the cheek. Riiya turned to his grandpa 'what do l do now? L can't bare to tell chacha, shiine, marin and my friends'

His grandpa gave him a gentle smile 'tell them when it's july so they won't have to keep worrying 'l'll miss you to grandpa oh and my brothers'riiya said as his saw his brothers who were kinda weeping after earsdropping on the conversation. 'Now, l'll just try to act normal'riiya thought.

In the morning, riiya walked a different paththen his usual one, sine he was sleepy from worrying too much and he doesn't want to see chacha riiya stopped at his favourite tree 'why not? It's already early'with that he slept on one of the tree branches, 8:00 am at school, rascal was calling from the roll 'marin is here, chacha as well, yakko, shiine, is riiya here'everyone turned to look at riiya'sempty seat wondering where he is just then riiya came in still looking sleepy( an squirrel kept hitting him to get off) 'riiya your late'rascal said sounding surprise, riiya was never late 'sorry sir overslept'riiya answered with a yawn.

At lunch time riiya quickly hid in one of the school secret gardens( not really in the anime) and slept Meanwhile chacha and shiine were looking for riiya for his lateness 'Riiya!Riiya!, 'Riiya stop worrying chacha chan'shouted shiine starting to worry 'where is that muscle brain'he asked 'oh l hope his ok'chacha said 'is he avoiding us' shiine looked shocked 'nah he won't avoid you chacha!' 'but he would avoid me'he thought quietly

Marin had heard shiine and chacha's conversation 'my dear riiya is avoiding people'marin thought as she walked to the water fountain she saw a glimpse of light blue hair 'Riiya?'marin shouted as she ran to the secret garden, marin jumped and landed on a patch of grass 'it hurts'she said aloud she then turned and saw riiya sleeping peacefully 'Riiya...'marin throught.

Chapter 2: Tell marin

Marin crept over to Riiya and stared at his face 'he's so pretty'marin thought as Marin leaned on Riiya woke up 'Marin?'he answered shocked then got up to leave but marin quickly grabbed his hand 'Riiya are you avoiding me?' riiya turned around and saw marin crying ' marin don't cry'riiya said as he wiped it away 'alreight l tell you why but don't tell chacha or shiine as marin nodded, riiya told her what is happening.

Just then chacha and shiine were walking through when they saw marin and riiya 'Riiya-!'chacha shouted but shiine covered her mouth and they snuck into a bush just in time to hear 'Riiya kun please let me come with you'as they peeked they saw marin crying on riiya's shoulder 'you can't marin it's too dangerous-' but marin interrupted him by pulling him to a passionate kiss with her. 'What-hmmmmmm'chacha tried to shout but shiine was still covering her mouth 'ok, l guess will have to ask grandpa' 'thankyou'marin shouted as she clung to his arm

Chacha couldn't take it anymore as she pushed shiine away she stomped over to riiya 'Riiya!'she shouted causing the marin and riiya to flinch 'ah chacha um what are you doing here' riiya asked sweating alittle 'looking for you'she answered wanting an explanation. 'well l guess you have a right to know'just as riiya was about to explain his 9 brothers ran to them 'Riiya!Don't!'they all screamed as chacha stared they tied riiya up 'ok guys you don't need to always do this'but his brothers have all lifted him up and carried him back to their grandpa

Just as chacha went back she sweatdropped as she saw shiine knocked out 'Shiine chan'she screamed as she rushed him over to get an ice pack, Chacha sat on her desk wondering what to do 'Why won't he tell me and where is he and marin going'she thought 'Are this is so fustrating'she shouted as she lifted shiine up 'umm chacha chan'asked shiine butr she threw him at rascal 'chacha do you want to be whiped 'shouted rascal really angry 'but this spell is fustrating so l'll let you off' just then rascal tripped over shiine 'kids get me two icepacks ASAP'he shouted looking at all the bumps on shiine's head.

Many weeks and days have passed and chacha haven't spend much time with riiya because he was mostly with Marin laughing and having fun, chacha turned to stare at shiine who wasn't fun if he tried. Chacha looked at her magic phone and saw a text message from riiya

Chacha

Please don't be angry of me for not being with you but could you please

Come to my grandpa's house with searvy

Riiya

Chacha grabbed shiine 'chacha chan l don't want to leave my lab it's fun there chacha let go of him 'shiine get dorothy riiya wants us to meet at his grandpa's house, 'sorry shiine l gotta go'chacha shouted as she ran 'ah chacha chan'shiine shouted but he was too late

Chapter 3: Farewell Riiya and Marin

Chacha and seravy all met at Riiya's place only to find all his relatives crying 'what is going on?'asked seravy looking worried, chacha turned to look at riiya only to find he was with marin and somwone else and they were all carrying suitcases 'Riiya...' chacha whispered quietly, Riiya turned to everyone and explained what is happening and that the new person is his childhood friend Nicki and Marin is coming along.

Chacha couldn't believe her ears 'Riiya is going away, No'she thought bursting into tears 'Riiya why didn't you tell me earlier'she said through sobs, Riiya comfort her 'because l know how you react and l don't want you to go through it for a long time' riiya reached into his pocket and gave her a necklace 'It's for you why don't you wear it until l come back'he said with a tiny smile. Chacha stopped crying and took it, it was beautiful with the heart spreading out with wings, Riiya reached and opened it and chacha saw it was a picture of riiya and her laughing together.

Riiya went and put it on for her 'ok chacha l gotta go'he said as nicki fragged him off 'wait where are you going?'seravy asked 'to the spring mountain'Nicki answered as she pulled both marin and riiya away 'Spring mountain... wait! Stop!' but it was too late riiya was already gone 'what is it sensei'asked chacha searvy looked at her 'Once you go into spring mountain anyone you know would have been erased from their memory'chacha flinched at that and held her locket closer to her 'Don't worry chacha'Riiya's grandpa reassured 'before riiya left he started thinking and made us all stuff so he can remember us when he come back' with that all of riiya's relative held out a photo of them together.

Chacha looked at the pathway riiya went and smiled 'riiya when you do come back l have something to tell you'she thought as she held the locket even more closer clutching her tears 'by the way, why does riiya need to go to spring mountain?'asked seravy 'so-so'his doll elizabeth agreed now that chacha thought about why does riiya need to go he was strong enough. 'Riiya was chosen to train because his mother was a magician and Nicki has offered to train him how to contro, his magic'.

Chacha looked at riiya's grandpa 'chacha don't you remember on sports day a dragon appeared and when riiya went away it disappered now that chacha thought about it weird thing always happen when riiya was around 'his half were-wolf and half magician'she said aloud 'Yes.. but his parents died trying to save him, he's the only one who carries his mother's blood and she was a great magician

Chacha stared at her locket knowing what riiya went throught , losing his parents, causing mischief and now going faraway from here 'RIIYA! I WAIT FOR YOU! Chacha screamed as she ran home with seravy chasing her

In a distance, Riiya stopped 'What's wrong riiya kun'asked marin worried. 'Oh sorry marin'said riiya as he held her hand 'just thought l heard a voice'with that he gazed at the school and continued to work with marin and nicki.

Chapter 4: l love you best

2 years have passed

Chacha was getting quite good with her magic but she could never outranked shiine 'too bad chacha chan'shiine said trying to kiss her 'stop it shiine and call my chacha san, we are in grade 5 now!'Chacha said annoyed, shiine had always tried to kiss her after riiya left 'but chacha chan- l mean san didn't you saw you love me' shiine said pleased chacha blushed and punched shiine 'Shiine sab you Baka that was because l was reading the stupid script for your play' Chacha turned and touched her locket which she never took off.

Shiine had been suspisous of the locket and even tried to steal it causing chacha to throw a boulder on him, 'l know who l love'chacha thought 'but does he remember me' just then Mr Rascal(upgraded along with his class) came through the door 'settle down class, now l have excited news two students that you use to know is back!'everyone looked confused 'could it be'chacha thought 'nah, l got my hopes way to high for it to get shattered'.

Just then a cute boy and girl came in holding hands, the boy wore a cap backwards and had red and blue clothes on while the girl was wearing a pink and yellow dress 'Konnichiwa my name is Riiya and this is my close friend Marin. Everyone was shocked but confused why riiya and marin didn't seem energetic to see them ' let me explain'rascal said taking charge 'Riiya and marin went to train at spring mountain for 2 years so please help jog up their memories. Riiya and Marin sat together with chacha and shiine 'Riiya! Do you remember me'chacha asked with hope in her eyes riiya stared at her 'no sorry, nice locket there'with that riiya continued his chatter with Marin.

Everyday it was like that, Marin and Riiya were always together and chacha never got a chance to talk to him until one day 'How come riiya doesn't remember'chacha was walking through the secret garden when she tripped on something 'ouch! (gasp) Riiya!' riiya opened his eyes 'huh oh sorry did you fall because of me'chacha looked at her knee which was badly injuried 'no it's ok riiya'she reassured but riiya was chanting a healing spell and chachas wound is gone. Chacha sat next to riiya 'Ano where is Marin', 'Oh marin she got sick and has to stay home'.

'Riiya don't you remember me?'chacha asked while opening her locket 'Hey that's a picture of me and YOU? But l never met you in my life' with that riiya got up and left 'Riiya why, why don't you remember me'chacha thought almost bursting until tears. Back at seravy 'Sensei !'chacha shouted smashing the door 'Chacha why are you crying?'seravy said worried about her 'Riiya is back but he doesn't know me!' seravy gave her a look ' l think l can answer that, Riiya memory is strong fir his relatives but you have to give him something to jog his memory'.

'Something l must give'chacha thought as she lay in bed 'l know what to do'as she touched her heart, the next morning Riiya was walking with Marin when chacha ran to him 'Riiya wait!' as riiya turned around chacha threw herself on him and kissed him 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!'marin screamed as she fainted, Riiya stared at chacha as she pushed away 'chacha, oh l remember'with that chacha cried and hugged riiya shouting 'L LOVE YOU'chacha shouted 'More than you can imagine'

The End


End file.
